Sweet Nightmare
by DarkRedRoses
Summary: Oneshot, set long before WL. Irial seems to have been avoiding Niall for the past few days. Niall is worried and wants to know why so he confronts his friend about his behavior. Irial/Niall pairing, if you don't like it, don't read it.


A/N: Alright, I usually write a lot of different things (I prefer to write something with angst, mystery, etc.) but I also tend to lose my inspiration when I'm halfway trough...So whether you believe it or not, this is the first time I've actually _finished_ a fic. I still can't believe it's something like this. I noticed there aren't that many fics with Niall and Irial... _WHY_? They're my favourites!

*ahem* Anywayy, I had an overdose on WL- and IE-fandom so I just had to get it out of my system. This is the result: an IrialXNiall oneshot. Maybe I'll do a sequel...Or something with Leslie (she's also one of my favourites)

EDIT: I also noticed a lot of mistakes. They're all fixed. Carry on now.

**Warnings**: probably a bit cliché at some places and OOC, guy/guy, so don't like it, don't read

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Wicked Lovely, Ink Exchange, or any other book. They belong to Melissa Marr. If they were mine... well, no use thinking about that, it'll never happen. T_T

* * *

**Sweet Nightmare**

Several years had already passed since Niall joined the Dark Court and to be honest, he had never felt better before in his entire life. After so many centuries of wandering as a solitary, he had finally found a home. Not that being solitary was that bad: after all, he had always been free to do whatever he pleased – but he couldn't help but feel lonely sometimes.

Not anymore though. Not since he met him. _Irial. _He was the one who invited Niall to the Dark Court, who teached him their way of living and took him to an endless flow of parties. He was the one who introduced him to a world of pleasure, lust, passion, desire and so much more. He was mysterious, enthralling, captivating, and most important of all: he won his trust and became his best friend in mere days. Meeting him had changed Niall's life completely.

But soon enough, he felt his annoyance rise again. Recently, Irial had been acting strange. As much as he hated to admit it, it had become quite obvious that the Dark King was trying to avoid him. Every time they were supposed to meet, Irial would cancel with the excuse that something more important came up. Even when they did have a chance to speak, the conversation would be short and superficial. He thought it would pass, that everything would go back to normal if he just gave him time, if he only waited long enough.

It didn't. Iri still didn't talk to him and each day he didn't, he started to miss his friend more and more. He felt like he was slowly slipping away, like he was losing the person he cared for the most, and he couldn't even stop it – because he didn't know what was wrong in the first place. Of course that would make him frustrated!

"Hey you," a cute girl with dark blonde hair and hazel-brown eyes called, "Come dance with me?" Niall stopped his pondering, took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. The number of people – and faeries – at the party kept increasing as he started swaying her to the rhythm of the music.

_He would not worry_. Not tonight. Now, he would watch how the girl became enchanted by him.

_He would not meddle_. It wasn't his business anyway. If Irail didn't want to talk to him, then so be it.

_He would not think about Iri anymore_. The music became more intense. He felt its beat pulsing trough his veins; run deeper, faster, stronger.

But it was too late, wasn't it? He was already thinking of him, his 'best friend'. He thought about him every second of every minute, of every single day. He _did _care that he was ignored; he felt betrayed, hurt, angry; he didn't even know what to do anymore. He believed his heart would scatter at any moment now. Since when had it been like this? He didn't remember. He still watched the girl as her movements became bolder, following the hypnotic notes of the music.

He made up his mind. He had to see Irial, talk to him. He had to know _why_.

-xxx-

Niall walked through the obscure hallways of the house at a rapid pace, a certain determination showing in his steps. Left, right, up the stairs, right again.

_He has to be here._

The mansion where Irial lived was almost a labyrinth, confusing anyone who wasn't familiar with its many rooms and corridors, devouring them in its darkness. Niall wasn't one of them. He knew this house, every part of it, almost as good as Irail himself. He wasn't scared of its dim-lit stone walls or the ever-present shadows. On the contrary; they usually made him feel at ease.

But not now. He couldn't find Irial, and that made him feel nervous.

_Where is he?_

Worry started to turn into fear as he tried to slow down and think calmly for a moment. "Gancanagh?" As he turned around, he stood face to face with Gabriel. "What is it, Gabe?" Niall sounded less polite than he had meant to. Gabriel just scowled at him before he continued; "Might there be a reason why you are running around like this?" "...I was...I...uhm..." He tried to answer, but failed terribly.

_Good question...Why _am _I here? Do I even have a good reason for this?_

He inhaled deep. "Do you know where Irial is?" The Hound stared at him with a questioning look. "He is in his study on the third floor. Do you have business with him?" Niall started walking again. "I will explain later." _Probably not_.

He could swear his heart skipped a beat when he knocked on the heavy wooden door. For an instant, there was nothing. The sound of his breathing was barely audible now, which made up for his heart beating way too loud in his chest. "Enter." Niall exhaled and relaxed for the briefest moment; only to tense up again as soon as he laid eyes on Irial.

His friend sat behind a desk, several old books opened in front of him. The silver moonlight that entered trough one of the windows illuminated his skin and made him seem to glow faintly.

_He looks like perfection._

A shiver ran down Niall's spine and he felt like his stomach just made a backflip.

_What is this feeling?_

Irial looked up from his books. His abyss-black eyes shone in the soft candlelight and were nearly mesmerizing. "Niall?" He sounded surprised, but there was a trace of another emotion in his voice. "What are you doing here? Weren't you at the party?"

Niall found himself unable to answer. Finally, he took a deep breath and swallowed. "Iri, we need to talk..." "Hmm? ...Talk?" Irial rose from his chair. "Is there something wrong?" Those eyes – deep puddles of pure shadows – rested on him, almost burning his skin, making him shift uncomfortably.

_What is wrong with me?_

Niall hesitated. "Why, Iri, are you trying to avoid me? I do not remember doing something to upset you–" "I am not avoiding you." Irial interrupted. "Then what? You haven't really talked to me for months, you barely attend the same parties as me, and you expect me to believe that you are fine? Something is bothering you, I can feel it." Irial looked away. "It is not your problem–" "If you keep refusing to talk to me, it _is_my problem!" Niall hadn't meant to shout, but somehow he seemed to lose the little bit of self-control he had left.

_I must be going insane._

Irial turned his gaze to him again. The emotions in his eyes seemed to have changed. He walked towards Niall; slowly, with his eyes focused on him, like a predator studying its prey. "So you want to know what has been on my mind lately? Is that what you wish?" Niall took a few steps back, but it was useless. Irial pushed him harshly against the wall, before he continued. "Then I will tell you; I've had enough. It is you. Always _you_. You are my problem!" Niall wanted to stop him, push him away, protest, but he didn't stand a chance against him.

"I still feast and dance and share my bed with every mortal that pleases me and so do you. Yet ever since you came here, you are the only one who occupies my mind day after day." His voice softened again, until it was barely more than a whisper. "Why can't I seem to focus on anyone but you?"

This whole conversation seemed surreal, like a nightmare. Before Niall could even defend himself, he felt Irial's lips firmly pressed against his own. His eyes flew wide open from the shock and he had to grab the other's shirt to keep himself standing up straight.

_This could _not _be happening._

This was Iri, his _best friend_, Iri! This was wrong, this was so wrong in so many ways. He tried to convince himself of that, over and over again, but his body wouldn't listen to his brain anymore. He leaned closer, losing all sense of time and space, dream and reality, in this one simple kiss – and he wished this delightfully sweet nightmare would never end.

He gasped for air as they broke apart, breathing heavy, cheeks flushed. "I am sorry," Irial mumbled into his neck, "For ignoring you." He kissed him again, harder, more passionate this time. He forced his tongue in, hands starting to roam all over his body. Niall believed his heart would stop. He couldn't handle it: the situation, the words, and most of all, his own feelings. Too many thoughts battled for dominance in his mind.

Not for long. Everything went blank when Irial deepened the kiss and all the worries disappeared in this lust, this hunger for more. Nothing else mattered at that moment – nothing but him, Iri, here, now. His eyes closed and he melted further into his touch.

_This is not wrong._

Something that felt this right, simply couldn't be wrong. When they broke the kiss this time, Niall let out a small groan of discontent. Irial chuckled. "Seems you don't have any objections after all." He stroke his thumb over Niall's slightly parted lips and carefully kissed his neck. "Why would I?" was the whispered reply. Their eyes met again and without a second thought, Niall closed the distance between them. Another deep kiss; filled with unspoken desire, love, hope; replaced the need for any words. A second seemed to last forever.

Forever ended too soon though, when somebody violently knocked the door. "Excuse me, my Liege, but it seems an urgent problem came up."

_Gabriel damnit, why _now _of all times?_

Iri groaned. "Can it wait?" he shouted back. Niall sighed.

_...At least we are lucky he waited outside..._

"Just go." He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I am not going to run away, you know." The monarch's surprised look was soon followed by a wide grin. "I will definitely keep you to that promise, Gancanagh." He released Niall and straightened his clothes. "Because I won't let you go anymore." He returned the kiss and then walked through the door, leaving Niall alone in the room.

When he was sure Iri was far enough, he sat down on the floor. He raised his hand to his lips.

_So this was why..._

He couldn't suppress a smile.

_Really, you should've just told me..._

* * *

A/N: And that was all! I'm still hoping the ending was alright... I was out of inspiration there.

So, how did I do? Great, good , terrible, horrible? Just say what's on your mind! Critics are always useful, they help me improve. No flaming though, especially about the guyXguy thing. I warned ya, didn't I? ;D

My laptop is currently trying to annoy me, so please excuse me if the layout sucks ._.

(And for the record, I've only read the first 3 books... I have NO idea how to buy the 4th from where I live...)


End file.
